Crash Bandicoot (character)
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of his eponymous series. History Crash was once an ordinary and peaceful bandicoot until he was captured by the nefarious Dr. Neo Cortex, and experimented on using the doctor's Evolvo-Ray with the intention of becoming the general of Cortex's army of mutated animals. Despite warnings from his assistant, Cortex attempted to use an untested device called the Cortex Vortex to put Crash under his control, which resulted in failure and Crash wound up escaping out of the window and into the ocean. After defeating Cortex and rescuing all his other animal prisoners, Crash became the renowned hero of Wumpa Island, dedicated to protect it at all costs with help from the legendary guardian Aku Aku... When he can be bothered to do so, that is... Powers & Abilities *'Tornado Spin': Crash’s signature attack. By spinning in place, he can defeat most of the enemies he meets on a regular basis, as well as smash open crates, reflect projectiles, and trigger switches. The upgraded variant, called the Death Tornado, gives Crash added mobility in mid-air, allowing him to glide short distances and fly higher than normal. Depending on the terrain, Crash could also use this technique to drill underground to sneak up on enemies and evade bees. He can still spin opponents away while underground. **'Death Tornado': With this power-up, Crash is able to do a more powerful spinning move. Crash is able to spin for longer which allows him to go over large gaps. *'Slide: '''Like Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash can slide underneath small spaces, which can also kick opponents away in a similar fashion to his Tornado Spin. Crash can also crawl in said small spaces with only a minor loss of speed. **'Super Slide: This power up allows Crash to slide much greater distances than he normally could. However, this power up could lead Crash into danger since he could slide into a Nitro Crate. *'''Body Slam: Crash flops on the ground front-first which can shatter wooden crates and turn small enemies into pancakes. **'Super Charged Body Slam': Crash uses the technique to create shockwaves that can send opponents flying and smash crates without touching them. *'Double Jump: '''Much like the Scout, Crash can jump off of absolutely nothing for extra vertical or horizontal distance. This could also allow for a longer distance when using the Tornado Spin for gliding. *'Crash Dash: Normally, Crash jogs his way around the world. With Crash Dash, Crash simply sprints his way to the end without tiring out. *'Rocket Jump: '''This technique allows Crash to jump much higher vertically allowing him to reach high platforms and get the jump on enemies. *'Martial Arts: 'While the Tornado Spin was Crash’s main method of melee attack for a long time, eventually, Crash could use basic martial arts to get the job done. Equipment *'Aku Aku: A witch doctor's magical mask that provides the brains to Crash's brawn. He can be used as a magic shield or a surfboard, and if he is unused for a long eenough period of time, he can be worn as a mask to make Crash temporarily invincible. *'Fruit Bazooka': This is Crash’s main long ranged weapon that he obtained after defeating N Tropy in Crash 3: Warped. Basically he pulls out a Bazooka and fires the Wumpa Fruit as a projectile. It can hit foes as well as TNT/Nitro Crates at a distance. However, it takes time for him to aim and then fire the weapon. It also has unlimited ammo. *'Jetpack:' This was used in Crash Bandicoot 2 in several Jetpack levels. It allows Crash to float in mid air as well as travel in space. It is fast enough to catch up to N Cortex’s Jetpack. *'Sneak Shoes:' Normally, whenever Crash bounces on a normal wooden crate, it shatters. With TNT crates, the bounce sets the TNT off. With Nitro Crates, they explode immediately and it proves fatal for Crash. With his Sneak Shoes, Crash can move on top of any type of crate with no issue, although it requires him to do so very slowly. *'Motorcycle/Space Motorcycle:' Crash has a motorcycle that he mostly used in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash also has a space variant in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-tranced which allows Crash to go into space as well as maneuver in space. *'Mech:' This mech-suit was used in Wrath of Cortex. The yellow version shoots Wumpa Fruit out of it’s air which can be used as a range projectile. The red version is able to shoot out water. It is used to defeat enemies. *'Mojo:' Mojo is a substance that was used Crash of the Titans and Mind over Mutant.Mojo has multiple different types including blue which is the normal type of Mojo. The different colours of Mojo simply provide Crash with more MoJo. He is also able to stun enemies and increase his fighting capabilities - learning new skills and techniques by using MoJo. Feats Strength * Tornado Spin can shatter and knock back boulders * Can ram into asteroids and knock them out of orbit. * Can stun titans with one kick through the power of Mojo * Can easily break wooden crates with a spin-attack or a body slam * Is able to throw objects - great distances with relative ease * Threw an 8 ton boulder Speed * Can evade the aforementioned asteroids and moves so fast, it doesn’t seem like they’re moving at all. (this was with the Jetpack) * Reacts to an ice beam heading towards him * Is easily faster than a Lion as well as being able to avoid Tiny’s attacks *Can outrun: **Rolling boulders. **A giant polar bear. **A rampaging triceratops. **A dragon. **Papu Papu's tribe. **Rusty Walrus. Durability *Can take on tons of Looney Tunes-esque punishment. *Withstood a 2 megaton crash *Ramming into the aforementioned asteroids does nothing but stun him for about 1 or 2 seconds. *Survived atmospheric freefall while in Cortex’s ship *Survived an explosion that sunk an ocean liner. The 27 TNT crates in the area are half as tall as Crash. Assuming they were filled to the brim with gunpowder means the entire explosion inputs over 17.5 tons of TNT, City Block Level Skill *Is able to consistently defeat giant monsters, robots, and mystical creatures who would notmally be much stronger than he is. *Became a living,breathing meme *Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex multiple times (including in Crash 1,Crash 2 and Crash 3: Warped and many, many more games) *Defeated Aku Aku’s rival Uka Uka *Defeated Dr. N. Gin *Defeated Tiny Tiger *Defeated Mecha Bandicoot *Defeated Nitros Oxide in a race *In Crash Bash - defeat Papu Papu, Bearminator, Komodo Brothers, and Nitros Oxide again with the help of his allies *Defeated Crunch Bandicoot multiple times, despite being against the power of the Elementals *Cortex claims that these Elementals have enough energy to crush mountains and demolish entire cities, and Uka Uka says that they were responsible for earthquakes, ice ages, and floods. And when they were set free due to Cortex and Uka Uka, they caused volcanoes to erupt, and created thunderstorms and tidal waves *Climbed Stormy Ascent *Defeated Mega Mix who is a fusion of all the previous bosses *Defeated Doctor Nefarious Tropy *Defeated Emperor Velo XXVI in a race *Helped Spyro defeated both Cortex and Riptor *Using the Mecha Bandicoot - defeated the Evil Twins *Defeated Nelia and her mechanized Titan *Defeated N Cortex who made himself stronger with a potion Weaknesses * '''Unintelligent: '''To say Crash can be outright stupid or insane at times is underselling him. While he does deserve credit for routinely defeating one of his world’s smartest minds as well as using his guile and cunning to win fights, he can often be tricked and manipulated to his detriment. * '''Lack of Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Crash lacks training in hand-to-hand combat and often relies less on skill and more on the seat of his pants to win a fight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sony Category:Activision Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Skylanders Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Mascots Category:Firearms Users Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Naughty Dog Category:Protagonists